


Day and Night, Moon and Sun

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Agsnt, Crystals, Cutesy, Demonic Possession, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Fluffy, Gay, Gore, M/M, Magic, Self Harm, True Love, self doubt, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: True love. Everyone wants it right? Some say it's non-existent, but its anything but fake. It's real. It's been experienced by many. To have true love, partners must care for each other more than the universe.They must be willing to die for each other,Live for each other,Suffer for each other..





	1. Prologue

Everyone. Everyone contemplated suicide. It was something William did quite often. With the thoughts of suicide also came self hatred and depression. Those were the things Will had always struggled with most. Yes he knew that a small handful cared about him. But would any really miss him if he ever did it?

Will thought he was just living a short film, destined to end any moment. That was until he met Dipper Pines. Dipper Pines, Gravity Falls new creature catcher and monster hunter. He, he was strong, intelligent, dorky, yet all so caring.

One of the major thoughts that always haunted Dipper’s mind was in some people's opinion stupid, but it wasn't to him. He often found himself thinking if he would ever find someone who cared about him. Yes he had Mabel, but she didn't count. She would always care about him.

It wasn't until Dipper arrived in Gravity Falls that he found someone who-..who cared about him. Will Cipher. The kind, soft spoken, caring Will. Will was someone that Dipper could only describe as an exclusive item. There were few like him.

☆☆☆

Luckily enough, not long after Dippers arrival to the town He and Will met. And both fell for each other the moment their eyes met. They became Gravity Falls newest couple. 

Ironic as it is, neither could remember how they met. Dipper always insisted that they first met with an awkward bump-in at Greasy's Diner, (by “bump-in” he meant that they both ran into each other and fell to the ground.) Both of them apologizing way too much until they could only laugh.

But Will always debated that they had met deep inside the woods; where Dipper stumbled upon Will and lectured him about the dangers there. After the lecture, Dipper insisted Will go home, but Will now “aware” of the dangers (He always knew of the dangerous creatures, but never cared) countered Dipper and gave him the same lecture. Saying “I could never leave you out here by your lonesome in the wilderness then!”.

All in all the pair loved each other very much.

Night and day. Moon and sun. They were two halves of a infinite whole.


	2. Just Be Careful

Dipper awoke early in the morning around four. He sure hoped that Will was still asleep. Luckily, he was. He slowly sat up, trying his best to make as little noise, so he wouldn't wake his sleeping partner.

Dipper was very excited this morning; the previous night while he was at the store picking up a few things; he heard some men talking in hushed voices. Dipper had only caught bits and pieces of their conversation, but he could tell that they were talking about some sort of animal. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was once one of the men stated that the being “had two heads! A goat and lion head! And a tail just like one of them big snakes!”.

A chimera. Dipper hadn't even knew that they could live in Oregon, but he was dead set on finding one since he heard the men's conversation. 

But Dipper did know that Will didn't like it when he left..and that Will was bound to be worried until he came back. Dipper smiled softly and gently rubbed Will’s back as he slept. It felt wonderful and constricting to have someone care about you so much.

Wanting to get out into the woods to conduct his research, Dipper quickly and quietly got out of bed and got dressed. He wore plain clothes, and his signature trucker hat. After getting dressed, he went to the small bookshelf in the bedroom and retrieved his journal. Dipper documented nearly every odd and mythical thing that he could find in that journal.

But before he left the bedroom, Dipper found a scrap piece of paper and scribbled a note on it to Will. He placed it on the nightstand where Dipper knew that Will would find it, bent down to kiss his loves forehead then left.

 

Will stirred awake with his arms wrapped around nothing and longing for Dipper to be in them. “Dipper?” He said his voice thick with sleep. 

No answer.

“He must be out again..” Will mumbled, and sat up to look around the room. When his eyes met the nightstand, he saw a note in Dipper’s untidy scrawl. Will leaned over and picked the note up.

Hey Will! Sorry I left this morning, but I think there may be a Chimera somewhere around the woods! I promise you that I'll be fine and I'll try to be home before 4.  
Love you,  
Dipper

Will sighed and fell back onto the mounds of pillows behind him. Dipper sometimes went off early in the mornings and it always made Will worry about him (he always worried about Dipper, but this made him worry more). What even was a chimera? He would have to look that up later. Will just hoped it wasn't too dangerous.

After Will had finally worked up the strength to get up from bed, he went into Dipper’s office. At least that's what Dipper called it; Will on the other hand saw it as an a place without order that made his OCD act up. Since Will often went there, it didn't stay cluttered for long.

Once inside, Will sat down at the small, wooden desk and powered up Dipper’s laptop. The computer's screen flashed a steely blue before the desktop image finally appeared. Will went into Chrome and searched up ’chimera’. 

The definition that came up didn't sooth his nerves.

Chimera: a fire-breathing female monster with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail.

The photos of the thing certainly did not help with the situation.

Yes Will knew that Dipper’s job was dangerous. Yes he knew that Dipper was extremely good at it. Yes he knew that Dipper loved doing it, but secretly, deep down Will hated it. He just didn't want to lose Dipper to some creature that one would only find in fiction.

Deep down Will knew that Dipper harbored suspicion that Will didn't endorse what he did. But Will would never try to stop Dipper from doing what he loved. Will loved seeing Dipper happy, and he was devoted to him.

Will sat in Dipper’s office for a bit longer. Just to take in the smell that was Dipper. Books, sweat, old spice, and just...Dippers smell. It comforted Will and made his tense body loosen.

Will shut off the laptop, stood up, and wrapped his arms around himself as he left the room. He would do what he normally did while Dipper was gone in some dangerous work. Eat some pizza rolls, and watch some Johnny Depp movie or possibly catch up on a book. 

At least, that's what he tried to do. Most of the time he would just zone out as horrible scenarios played inside his mind. All of which contained Dipper and a gruesome fate.

 

But today, Will actually got to watch his movie. Yeah, a few unsettling thoughts came once and awhile, but nothing major. That didn't stop him from glancing at the clock every ten minutes though. The day crept along slowly until four finally came around.

But it wasn't until 4:07 PM that Dipper casually strolled through the front door.  
“Will!” Dipper called out. “I'm home!”

“In the living room Dippy!” Will called back with a smile on his face. He could really relax knowing that Dipper was finally home.

Dipper kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room and sitting down beside Will. It took Will less than five seconds to curl up against Dipper and kiss his cheek.

“I missed you.” Will's voice was hushed, but happy. He missed Dipper, he always did and there wouldn't be a day when he wouldn't miss him.

“I missed you too.” Dipper replied as his arms wrapped around Will. He held Will close, so close so it could feel as if they were joined as one.

“Are you okay? Did you get a look see at your monster?”

“No, I didn't. I'll have to go out another time and look. The chimera won't get away just after one day.” A soft dorky grin spread across Dipper’s face.

“Well I hope you plan on spending more time with me than trying to find your chimera. But promise me one thing while you're out there looking for it.” Will felt his face grow hot and he blinked a few times to stop any tears that may come. He was always such a crybaby.

“Yes Will. Anything, you know I'd do anything for you.” Dipper kissed the top of his lovers head, breathing in Wills soft scent. By now Dipper was used to Will's sudden tears, but it bothered him to see Will cry. He never liked it when Will was sad.

“Just… Just don't get yourself hurt too bad. I know you're strong and capable, but… this thing looks like it can hurt you really badly.” Wrapping his arms around Dipper’s neck, Will burried his face into his loves chest. “And I don't know what I'd do if I had live a life without you in it.” A few hot tears streaked down his face and dotted Dipper’s shirt.

“I-I promise Will. I promise, I'll always be here with you. Nothing will stop me from being by your side. Okay?” Gently tipping Will's face up by his chin, Dipper placed a kiss on Will's soft lips. 

Will quickly kissed back before answering. “Okay Dippy..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked this chapter! I have much planned for this work!


	3. Dreams Are Your Heart's Nightmares

The next day when Will woke up, he was glad to see Dipper’s beautiful sleeping face in front of him. A soft smile spread across his face as Will pecked his love's lips. “Mornin Dippy.” He said softly.

Dipper shifted and groaned something incoherent before rubbing his eyes.

Will snuggled closer to Dipper and held his hand under the blankets. “I take it you didn't sleep well?”

“N-Nah.” Dipper yawned. “No, I slept good. Just a bit sore from yesterday is all.”

“Poor Dippy.” Will leaned his forehead against Dipper’s. “I'm going to take a shower, kay?”

“I wouldn't mind getting in the shower with you.” Dipper smiled softly, looking into Will's blue carven like eyes.

A giggle escaped Will. “You'd smell like my girly soap.”

“I for one thing your girly soap smells very nice.”

“Then let's go get cleaned.”

The couple rose from their bed and walked out of their bedroom. As they walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, they held each other's hands.

Later when both were in the shower. They didn't do anything sexual they just showered. But gazing over one's lover in the shower, does not count as sexual.

Once finished, Dipper stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Then he handed one to Will. 

“Now we both smell like your soap.”

“Hey, I warned you.” Will said wrapping his towel around himself like a woman would.

“I'm not complaining about it! Vanilla smells good.”

“I know, that's why I bought it.” Glancing back at Dipper, Will opened the bathroom door and walked back into their bedroom.

“Because it smells good?” Dipper asked following behind Will.

“No, because I knew you liked it, silly.” Will said as he walked over to the closet and picked out an outfit.

Dipper smiled. It was the little things like this that really reminded him of how much Will truly loved him. “Thats sweet, hun.” He simply just sat on the bed and watched Will dress. “Mind getting me some clothes while you’re over there?”

“Sure Dippy.” After pulling his sweater over his face, Will chose an outfit for Dipper and tossed it to him.

 

It wasn’t until after the pair had really started their day that Will decided to ask Dipper about his search for the chimera. They were sitting out on the shacks front porch, enjoying Oregon’s summer.

“Dipper, what makes this chimera thing do interesting in the first place?” Will asked, picking at the skin around his nails.

Dipper who was lost in his thoughts, came to once Will spoke. “What oh,well for ome it's not like the other creatures I’ve dealt with before. I’ve also loved the thought of ever getting to see one since I was little. They’re strong, great fighters, and just overall badass looking.”

‘Yes but that means it one could hurt you!’, Will wanted to yell out, but he didn’t. Dipper seemed so excited about this, Will couldn’t take this away from him. No matter how much he wanted to. “Did you find any signs that one may be around here?”

“Well yes and no. There is so many hidden caves where one could stay, I only managed to check a few. But, I know I’ll find one. Determined. Dipper was extremely determined to find one of his favorite childhood creatures.

 

***

 

The next day when Will woke up again, Dipper was gone. He sighed and grabbed one of Dipper’s pillows before holding it close to his chest. Will squeezed the pillow tightly, as if it was the only thing that mattered.

He knew where Dipper would be. He knew what Dipper would be doing. He knew that Dipper probably left a note on the nightstand like he had the other day. But he never knew if Dipper would always return home safely.

Will stayed in bed until he couldn’t stand the taste of his mouth any longer. Glancing over at the nightstand, like he had predicted, there was a note. Still clutching the pillow close, Will picked up the note and read it.

Hey Honey, sorry I left again, but I had a dream in the middle of the night. In the dream I heard a voice, it told me that the more I looked, the better the chances were for me finding a chimera! I'll tell you about it when I get home.  
Love,  
Dipper.

A voice? Now that was weird. Will hoped that didn't mean anything bad, but you could never know in Gravity Falls. Anything could happen.

Will lazily walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before making his way downstairs. Maybe he could just try to snooze the day away. That would be had considering that Will had just woken up, but he could try.

Will flopped down on the couch and tried to make his body as small as possible. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that the voice Dipper heard wasn't good.

Will did eventually fall asleep that day, he even dreamed, but the dream was anything but pleasing.

First Will dreamt that he was in the woods. It was beautiful, warm, and full of color. But hardly a second later; everything turned monotone and became as cold as ice. It was as if the color has simply melted away. Will tried running, but the scenery stayed the same. Grey, dark, bleak, and cold. Finally there was something new, a deer. It looked normal enough to Will until the animal opened its mouth and all of its teeth flew out! The teeth shot onto Will's neck. Will screamed in horror as the warm and bloody teeth grew tight around his cold neck. Laughing. Earsplitting laughing filled the space around him before everything went black.

With that Will woke up sobbing with Dipper shaking him by the shoulders.

“W-Will!.” Dipper yelled. “It was just a dream!”

Will wiped his blurry eyes with the back of his hand. “D-Dipper?” His voice was merely more than a whisper and filled with fright. He blinked a few times until his eyes were not blurry anymore, only to see Dipper scuffed up. “Dipper!”

“What? Yes I'm here!” Soon Dipper joined Will on the couch and held him like a baby. But Will only pushed him away.

“Dipper what happened to your face!” 

“I-I I fell while writing in my journal. I'm fine, it didn't even bleed much.”

“Dipper it looks like someone took red paint and lathered your face with it!”

“I said I'm fine Will! I'll let you scold me later, but I'm more concerned about you. You were crying and shouting in your sleep. Are you having nightmares again?”

“N-No.. I'm not...” Nightmares. Will hadn't had any since he and Dipper got together, but..The mere thought of them still made him hurt. Not headache hurt, but a real inner pain. Like someone cut open his chest and started pureeing his organs into a thick soup. “Just, I'm okay. Let's get you cleaned up.”

It was better for Dipper not to disagree with Will right now, so he just nodded and helped him up. The two of them both walked up to the bathroom and Will sat Dipper down on the toilet.

“How did a little fall do this much?” Will asked, searching under the sink for the medicine bag. Once he found it, Will opened it and put the bag on the counter.

“Well, uh. It sorta just came out of nowhere, I wasn't paying attention.” Dipper let Will clean off his face with a warm wash cloth. He hissed when Will applied the rubbing alcohol to his wound.

Sighing Will wrung out the dirtied cloth and put the medicine bag back under the sink. “I wish you'd be more careful. If you got hurt out there, how would I even find you?”

“Well, even if I do get seriously hurt. I know that you'd find me.”

“But how?”

“With..With love. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true.” Dipper said standing up. “Now.” He took Will’s hand. “How about you tell me about this dream.”

They walked into their bedroom and sat down. Then Will told him all about his dream.

“It was just… So vivid…” He finished off with a sigh, planting his face in Dipper’s chest.

“Wow..” Dipper held Will even closer and kissed the top of his head. “Well don't worry, I'm right here and none of that will ever happen. Just trust me.”

“I do.. I trust you Dipper.”


	4. Camping Among the Crystals

When Will woke up the next morning, he felt safe, but for only one reason. He was in Dipper’s arms. He and Dipper were both messily sprawled out on there bed. Limbs tangled together. Oh how happy he was that Dipper didn’t go out again. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he did.

Suddenly a thought popped into Will’s mind. He forgot to ask Dipper about his dream. The dream were a voice told him to keep on searching for that goddamned Chimera! But how though? No. No it couldn't be. All this stress was making Will paranoid.

Will looked up at the still-sleeping Dipper and sighed. Everything would be fine. Nothing was going to happen to Dipper or himself.

Enjoying the peace and silence, Will stayed quiet and listened to Dipper’s breathing as he slept. It was so calming.

Sadly, it felt like only seconds later, but Dipper woke up with a yawn. “Morning.” Dipper said tiredly, kissing the top of Will’s head.

“Mornin Dippy.”

“Did you have another dream last night?”

Will paused, come to think of it, he didn't even have a dream last night. “N-No.” He muttered.

“Are you lying to me?” Dipper asked, his hand making small circles on Will's back.

“I said no Dipper. It was just one dream. That doesn't mean I'll have more.” Will said a bit defensively.

Dipper didn't pause nor flinch at Wills temper. He just continued rubbing his back. “I'll stay home for a while and stop looking for it. The chimera, I mean. I.. I don't want you getting sad again.”

“You'd do that for me?” Will’s force got soft and he felt horrible for just raising his voice to Dipper. “Oh Dipper..” Will reached his arms up and wrapped them around Dipper’s neck.

“Of course Will. I knew, how you were when we first got together. I knew what would've happened to you if I wouldn't of come along.” Dipper paused and tightened his grip on Will, holding him close. “You've just kept getting happier with every moment I spend with you.. So when you get sad like this, it's my top priority to make you happy again.”

A painful feeling went through Will's body. He was ashamed, embarrassed and also happy. Ashamed that he would ever think of doing such a cowardly thing as suicide. Embarrassed that he didn't hide his depression well enough when he and Dipper first met. But happy, happy because Dipper did notice, did care. A few tears streaked down Will's cheeks as he buried his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck. “I-I love you.. So much...” How voice was barely audible.

“I love you too, Will..” Dipper started to feel his own eyes brim with tears, but he blinked them away. He had to stay strong for Will.

They stayed there together for god knows how long, just recuperating and enjoying each other.

“We can do anything you want to do.” Dipper finally broke the silence between them. 

“Anything?” Will asked removing his face from Dippers neck. His face blotchy and red from the silent crying.

“Anything.” Dipper placed a kiss on Will's cheek and gently wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb.

“I.. Let's go to the part of the forest where the crystals grow, Dipper; F-For a picnic and some camping.” Will knew that that part of the forest was safe, but also calming. The It was a perfect place to go.

“Oh? That sounds really nice actually. When should we go?” Dipper asked, a small smile creeping on his face.

“Now.”

“Now?”

“Yes,” Will placed a soft kiss against Dipper’s cheek.

“Well we better start packing then.”

And so they packed. Altogether they really didn't pack much. A small tent with two sleeping bags, pillows, an extra change of clothes each, bottles of water, food, an iPod, a flashlight, and of course some things to start a fire. They did change into heavier clothes before they left of course.

Both Will and Dipper wore backpacks, but Dipper insisted on carrying the tent. With his free hand, Dipper held Will's hand as they made the trek to the part of the forest where the crystals grow.

“Is this a good spot?” Dipper asked once they reached a clear spot among the crystals.

“Oh it's just perfect Dipper!” Will said placing his backpack at the base of a tree. “Do you want me to help you set it up, or do you want me to make the fire?”

“I think I can handle the tent, you can start the fire.” Dipper said dumping out the contents of a long bag. “Oh, I brought a bag of mint leaves too, throw a few on the fire when you're building it.”

“Sure thing Dippy.” Will nodded and went over to his backpack and retrieved a few things before starting to build the fire. Mint leaves where something that Dipper always had insisted on burning whenever they made a fire. Dipper had told Will that by doing so it would break any spells or reverse any hexes near the area or people around them. 

While Will built the fire, he wouldn't help but stare at the beauty around. Yes, he and Dipper had been to this part of the forest many times, but it never changed. Small and large crystals of every shape and color were scattered everywhere. Will could name most of them, he took a few home every time he came to the area. He also believed in the crystals powers and what they could do.

Once the fire was made, Will tossed a few mint leaves onto it, inhaling the sweet aroma the burning leaves made.

“Done!” Dipper said finally sitting on the ground beside Will. “I got everything ready inside too.”

“Good.” Will replied leaning against Dipper.

“You know, I'm really happy you chose this place. It's so calming and the crystals keep most of the creatures out.” Dipper wrapped an arm around Will. “So, you find any crystals you want to take home, hun?”

“There is some green jasper that looks really nice..” Was was always a sucker for the healing crystals. They always made him feel stronger.

Dipper smiled and kissed the top of Will’s head. “We'll take some home in the morning then.”

Will smiled softly back and sighed happily.

Later that night maybe a few hours later, the pair let the fire slowly die out so they could catch a glimpse at the stars before going to bed. 

Will listened to Dipper go on and on about the stars. His voice was so calming and beautiful as Dipper talked about them. Will couldn't help but slowly fall asleep against Dipper.

Once Dipper realized that Will had fallen asleep, he smiled, gently picked Will up, and took him inside the tent. Dipper kissed Will's forehead before curling up next to him and falling asleep.

 

***

 

Will was in the forest again, it was full of warmth and color. Will knew what would happen. It would be the same as before. In an attempt to get away before it even happened; Will started to run. But he didn't get more than three yards when everything went monochrome and cold. He screamed and ran. He screamed for Dipper, for anyone to save him from this. Suddenly, icy cold claw-like hands wrapped around his neck. 

“You think that pathetic excuse for a human can save you?” The things hands tightened around his neck as more claws came out of nowhere and started to graze down Will's body; leaving him with roads of red.

Will tried to call scream, but the pressure to his neck was too great. The only noise he could make was the mix of a sob and choke. “Honestly if you do, you're going to have some hard times kid.”

Wills head throbbed and he could hardly think. Was this real or was it a dream? God, the pain was horrible.

“How can someone save your if their body is a decomposing mound of flesh?”

Everything was going dark, Wills lungs burned and his body felt as if it was made of lead.

 

****

 

Screaming. Will woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. He looked around fanatically for Dipper, but to no avail. His throat was sore and his whole body ached. Where was Dipper? 

Suddenly he heard the loud noise of something running. It got louder and louder the closer it got and Will couldn't help but scream even louder in fright.

The tent's flap was aggressively pulled open only to reveal Dipper. “W-Will! Will what happened?!” Dipper yelled, quickly scrambling to Will's side.

Upon seeing Dipper Will attached himself to him with a tight grip and cried.

“Will?” Dipper wrapped his arms around him and held Will close. “S-Shh.. Will baby it's okay.. I'm here now.” Dipper said gently trying to shush him.

Quite, mumbles escaped Will's lips between sobs and Dipper could only make out a bit of what he said. Dipper held on to Will tightly and gently rocked him like a child. Dipper had only dealt with Will like this a few times, but he still knew what to do to calm him.

Dipper stayed up with Will long after he fell asleep. He couldn't let himself fall asleep after just what happened. But as soon as it was bright enough to see, Dipper woke Will up, packed everything and they left.

Neither spoke on the way home, mostly because of how tired they were, but also because it didn't feel right to talk. Will felt like eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head.

As soon as they got home, Will grabbed Dipper's hand and ran upstairs to their bedroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him. Will then brought Dipper to sit on the bed beside him.

“W-Will.. What happened?”

“I-It was a dream..” Will spoke softly.

“Are they worse than before?” Dipper asked drawing Will close. Holding as if he was the only thing that mattered.

“Yes..”

“Will you tell me about it?” They both spoke softly now.

Will inhaled slowly before answering. “Will you stop your hunt for the Chimera first?”

Without hesitation Dipper replied, “Of course.”

“I-.. It started off the same as before, but this time instead of deer teeth strangling me. It was..Someone. He said things that terrify me.” Will felt so small and defenseless now, telling Dipper about his dream didn't help either.

“What did he say, Will?”

“He said..” The voice echoed in Will's mind, making him want to throw up. “H-He said something about how someone can save me if they're dead..” Will exhaled shakily, with his eyes closed.

Dipper was silent for a while before answering. “Will, I swear to you. Nothing will happen to you or me. We'll always.. Be together.”


	5. When There's a Will There's a Way

Day after day, it only got worse for Will. He would have horrible nightmares, and he started mumbling to himself. He wouldn't leave Dipper’s side in fear of the being that haunted his dreams.

Will clutched to Dipper's arm, snuggled close as if he was going to lose him. Dipper had his free arm wrapped around Will and held him tightly. He had no idea why or how this was happening to Will, but Dipper hated it.

Dipper did know one thing though. He was going to help Will no matter what. Even though Will was by his side every second, Dipper still managed to research. Slowly but steadily he was finding ways to prevent bad dreams. He was also looking into mind demons, though he hoped that one of those wouldn't come into the picture.

Dipper had even started a new journal just to keep track of everything to help Will with these nasty dreams. He would never put him on those quack medications that would make Will even worse. This new journal had everything from herbs to demons in it. Once it was finished, Dipper knew that at least one of them would help Will!

“Will?”

“Y-Yeah..?” Will had always had the soft occasional stutter, but ever since the dreams first started it was quite frequent.

“I've been doing research you know. Of how to help you.”

“I've.. I've noticed you o-on the computer more. A-And you've started a new journal.”

“Yeah well, it hurts me to see you like this. I just want you to be happy again, and soon as possible. I'd do anything to make you happy, y’know.”

“I know..” Will exhaled a long breath and brought a hand up to Dipper’s cheek. “And I love to know you c-care about me so much, Dippy. But.. Maybe you should sleep.”

“Sleep? Will no I can't. I have to stay up for you.”

“Dipper, ever since this started.. Y-You've been staying up with me. I know I'm n-not the only one with bags under my eyes.. You need sleep.” Will leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Dipper’s forehead.

“But!-” Dipper knew it was better than to fight Will. Even in a state like this, Will was still concerned about him. “Sure thing honey.” Dipper laid down and brought Will with him, holding him in a protective manner.

“Thank you, Dippy.” Will said softly, watching Dipper as he soon fell asleep.

 

***

Dipper appeared in a comfy chair, surrounded by the galaxy. Documents, potions and many other things floated in the infinite space around him. What was this place? The last thing Dipper remembered was falling asleep, so this had to be a dream.

Curious, Dipper arose from the chair and started to look at the objects around him. The documents contained some of the most advanced research on dreams he had ever seen! While the potions contained ingredients Dipper had never even knew existed. There was spells and recipes in different languages. All of the things Dipper could do with the information! All of this could fill his journal and help Will.

“Well, well, well.” A voice suddenly echoed through the air around Dipper, making him jump. “I see you've finally made it kid.”

“Made it? I who are you?” Dipper asked, staring wide eyed at the.. glowing triangle before him.

“Bill Ciphers the name! Honestly I can't believe you don't remember me, Pinetree. After all I am the one who helped you with Chimera. Too bad you gave up your search.”

“That was you? Wow, I didn't know that.. But I gave it up because.. I had to take care of someone.”

“Take care of someone? That someone wouldn't be Bluebell over here would it?” The snazzily dressed being manifested a image of Will out of nothing.

“Y-Yeah, that's him.” Dipper said with a soft nod. He wasn't going to even ask how Bill even did that. “So, like you said before, you were expecting me?”

“Of course! I heard you say a few times that you hated to see Bluebell like that. And I just happen to know how to make these dreams stop!”

“You do? Well please! Tell me how!”

“Oh well I'll need to get something in return.”

“Yes I'll give you anything!” Dipper wasn't scared of the thing in front of him. Bill didn't seem like a bad.. thing, he did help him with the Chimera. But also because Dipper was extremely worried for Will. And Dipper didn't want to lose him. “What do you want, Bill?”

“Well, I want you to let me use your body. It's not as bad as it sounds really. You get to come here anytime you want, while I only wish to borrow your body temporally. It's not like I can take it anytime I want either. We'll just have to shake hands.”

Dipper thought it over. Yes he didn't really know Bill. Yes many things could go wrong. Yes this all may be a trick. But.. If he doesn't help Will soon. Will could start microsleeping, or just pass out; at the very worse he could die.

“Deal.” Dipper said, extending his hand to Bill.

“Good choice.” Dipper could hear the smirk in Bill's voice as they shook hands. Bright blue flames bursted from Bill's hand. Dipper let out a yelp in surprise, but it was no use. The flames licked down his arm until they completely consumed his body.

With a sudden jolt, Dipper woke up. Will jumped back when Dipper awoke, scared by his quick and sudden movements.

“A-Are you alright?” Will asked moving back to where he originally laid, cupping both of Dipper’s cheeks.

Dipper blinked a few times to regain himself before answering. “I uh, yes. I'm fine. And I'm going to make all this crap go over for you. For the both of us.” Smiling softly, Dipper gently kissed Will’s lips.

Will was slightly surprised by the kiss, but he was more surprised by the answer Dipper gave him. Either way it made him happy, he kissed Dipper back. “Oh?” Will slowly moved his hands from Dipper's face and wrapped his arms around Dippers neck instead. “W-Well that makes me glad.”

Dipper smiled softly. “Well hearing ths t you're happy makes me happy. I think we should celebrate your happiness.” The smile soon turned into a gentle smirk.

“Celebrate, but h-.” Will was cut off by Dipper bringing their lips together once more. This time the kiss was a little more than gentle. A blush slowly crept over the both of their faces.

“Y-Yeah celebrate.” Dipper finally muttered after breaking the kiss. “Only if you want to though.”

“I would never deny celebrating with you Dippy.” Will said in a teasing tone.

Then, they did it. They made love. And how much it made the two feel more relaxed from the past stressful days they had been through. It left them both panting and clinging to each other.

Will was of course tired and somewhat sore. It didn't help that he hadn't really slept in three days. But right now, he didn't feel a sense of dread like he did the last time he tried to sleep. Now he felt safe and loved. So slowly Will's eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep in Dipper's arms.


	6. Secrects Turn Into Accidents Waiting To Happen

When Will awoke the bedroom was completely dark and he couldn't feel Dipper in the bed with him. He got up and wrapped one of their blankets around his still nude figure. Then went off in search of Dipper.

“Maybe he's in his office.” Will muttered with a yawn. As Will made his way to Dipper’s office he heard talking. It was Dipper voice and someone else's.

He was curious. Who on earth could be in there with Dipper? Will gently pressed his ear up against the door; trying to hear what they were saying.

“Come on kid, we had a deal didn't we?” 

Will had the strangest feeling that he heard that voice before, but he couldn't place it. Ever so, the voice sent chills down his spine.

“I know, I know. But what if Will wakes up? I.. I haven't told him any of this. He'll start to worry.”

Will heard the dread in Dipper’s voice. Now he was scared, if something worried or frightened Dipper.. it was something really big.

“He'll be okay kid. I just want to test you out a bit! I won't be in you long, 45 minutes at most.”

‘I won't be in you long’?! ’45 minutes at most’?! What was this? Was Dipper cheating on him? No-.. No that couldn't be, Dipper would never do a thing like this. Dipper isn't that kind of man. It has to be something else.

“Will it hurt?”

“Okay that's it.” Will muttered to himself. “If I hear any funny business then I'll barge in.

“Not at all. It's quick, easy, painless.”

“Then.. okay.”

Will heard what sounded like flames. A harsh, cruel crackling noise that had to be from the flames filled Will’s head. Now this was just way too much! He clenched the blanket around him tightly and burst into the room. “Dipper!” He called out.

But when Will entered the room, there was only Dipper in there. Dipper was facing the window with his back towards Will. “So we meet again Bluebell?”

Bluebell? Why did that name just.. Ring a bell in Will’s mind? “Who’s th-that honey..? Weren’t you talking to someone just now? Are you sick or something? Your voice is little high pitched...”

Dipper turned around to face Will, but his eyes had changed. Instead of them being their normal dark, creamy brown; they were a loud yellow. His pupils were also catlike. “Don’t act like you don’t remember me.” Dipper took a step closer towards Will, a smirk forming on his face. “But I guess to come back your memories were probably erased.”

“Dipper? W-What are you talking about?” Will was scared, this..This wasn’t the Dipper he had known for years. This couldn't be.

’Dipper’ just grinned. “It's not like your beloved little Pinetree isn't here, Blue. But, on the other hand,” He cackled. “It's not like he can hear you either. Luckily for me, he's in the mindscape.”

That laugh. That laugh is what finally made Will realize who this was. It had to be the thing haunting his dreams. That's him! He did all these horrible, nasty things! Anger burned hot in Will’s veins; he wanted to strangle the thing before him. Yet.. he couldn't. That was still Dipper.. At least it was still his body anyways. 

“T-The what? Just..Just bring him back!” Will shouted angrily. “What did we ever do to deserve this!?”

“Oh that is something you will learn in time Blue.”

“Time?! But I want to know now?! You have so much nerve coming into me and Dipper’s lives like this! And I don't even know your name for god sake! How can you just barge into people's lives and start this if both parties don't even know each other!?” Confused. Angry. Hurt. Those are some words Will could use to describe himself right now. How could all of this happen?

“Nerve is something that you posses in this very situation! And my name?” He sighed out of annoyance. “You always were a little brat with those stupid details. But you'll get everything you'll want to learn soon enough. And if you even try telling Pinetree about this.” A sadistic smirk formed on his lips. “I'll kill him and make you watch.”

A pang of sadness pierced Will's heart. This situation was just too insane for him to handle. Will knew that the being most likely possessing Dipper’s body was out for him, but.. Now Dipper was on the line. “I..” He wanted to retaliate in some way, but his words became stuck in his throat. Before Will knew it, hot tears seeped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “I won't..” He finally managed in a small, shaking voice.

“Good.” He chuckled in a cynical tone.

Suddenly, Dipper’s eyes shut and his body seemed to relax. His body fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Will screamed and dropped the blanket he had wrapped around him. He quickly fell to the floor besides Dipper and cradled him into his chest. “Dipper? Dipper?” He asked frantically in a hushed voice. Will didn't care if it was one of the monsters tricks. He didn't care. Right now all he cares about was Dipper.

Will felt Dipper’s face, it was so cold and his skin was very pale. But slowly, the color crawled back into Dipper’s cheeks and then with a groan Dipper opened his eyes. Will was so happy to see that they were Dippers beautiful brown ones instead of that beasts horrid yellow ones.

“Will?.. Will!” Dipper suddenly bolted up a bit. “Oh Will I've got so much great news to tell you! I've gathered so much infomat-.” Dipper stopped when he noticed the tears on his beloved’s face. “W-Will what happened?”

’Oh well I think you were possessed by some demon or something and that the demon hates me with an unruly passion, but I dunno.’ Was what flooded Will’s mind, but that sounded just extremely crazy. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it.

“Will come on, something's happened. I woke up in your arms and you're…” A blush crept onto Dipper’s face. “You're still naked from earlier.”

Will blushed, yes Dipper had seen his nude form multiple times. But that wasn't the point, he was just very embarrassed about his body. Will quickly reached for the blanket that was behind him and sloppily wrapped it around himself. Ohh, if only Dipper knew what happened while he was in the.. the mindscape or whatever the demon called it. He wouldn't be blushing if he did know. 

“N-Nothing happened.” He finally stuttered out. “I was just worried when I woke up and you weren't there.. I-I went looking for you and found you in here on the floor…” 

“Oh-..” Dipper said quickly. “Will I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left you while you were sleeping. I just..” He sighed. “I just had a big breakthrough on my research and I figured I should get it done as soon as possible.”

 

So many secrets. So many words unsaid. How will these lovers stay together if their hearts are full of dread?

To keep each other safe is is their plan. But how can they keep the one they love safe if they can't even protect themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I just got swept up with a lot of school work, and I really had to catch up on some anime. But here it is! The new chapter! *Throws glitter* I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I've noticed not many are taking interest in this fic though. I guess it's my fault, I have a guilty pleasure of just loving rev!Bill x Dipper Pines. I mean.. it's so cute and fluffy. You all honestly don't know how many roleplays I do of it.
> 
> Okay, back to bussines. Do any of you have any opinions on this fic? Maybe what I could do better with, or what I should add?


	7. The World Could Be Ours, Blue

Later that night around 11, Will laid in bed next to Dipper; who luckily was sleeping. Dipper had only agreed to sleep since Will told him that he just wanted to make sure that he fell asleep first. Which wasn't a total lie.

Sighing Will looked over at Dipper. He didn't want to lose Dipper, Will loved him too much for that. To lose Dipper would be worse than death itself. Because at least when you're dead, you can't feel pain. 

Finally at some odd hour of the night, Will decided to sleep. He cuddled up close to Dipper and let his mind drift off..

 

***

Two men, one blonde and one blue haired laid in a luxurious bed surrounded by the galaxy. Both had just gotten finished with fucking. Both were sweaty and panting softly, but they were satisfied.

The blonde man summoned cigarette, lit it with the tip his finger and inhaled deeply from. He then offered it to The blue haired man laying on his chest. The blue haired man declined with a soft shake off his head.

The blue haired man gently reached over the side of the bed to pick up the black comforter that fell off. He slowly pulled himself up to equal level with the blonde before wrapping the comforter around them both.

“Y’know Blue, I've been perfecting my plan.” The blonde said, exhaling smoke from his nose. “And I think it's going to be great. Wait no correction, I know it's going to be great. All I need now if you'll be by my side.” The blonde's hand traveled down the back of the blue haired man.

“Bill..” The blue haired man said softly, now looking up at the blonde. “You're plan.. yes it's amazing and I know you could pull it off but..” He paused a moment before continuing. “I can't do it. Humans did not do anything to deserve this. They're such a fragile and unique species we.. we can't.”

“What do you mean we can't?” The blonde's eyes quickly flickered red. “Bluebell, it's a whole world just for us. Anything at anytime. No limits, no controls!” The blonde finished off the cigarette and threw it to the ground. “A world where I can be king, and you can be my queen~.” The blonde gently tipped up the blue haired man's head and kissed him.

The bluenette kissed the blonde back only for a moment before pushing him away. “Is that what you told Pryronica too? I know about your few stands together Bill...” The bluenette’s eyes filled with angry tears. “Because if you even want me to think about this idea.. you need to stop seeing her.”

“You're always so quick to cry.” The blonde said, his voice filled hint of annoyance as he wiped the tears from the blue haired man's face. “But Blue, you know you're the only one for me. You're nothing compared to her, you're apart of me and she is nothing.” 

The bluenette looked away, a few tears left streaks down his cheeks. He clenched the black comforter around him tightly. “Y..-You promise? Bill you've hurt me so many times..” His voice wandered off.

“And I regret them all Bluebell.” The blonde lifted one of the bluenettes hands and kissed it. “It's just my nature, I never mean to hurt you, Blue.”

Sighing softly the blue haired man glanced back up at the blonde. “About your plan though. Being king and queen and it being our world.. Well isn't this enough? You me and the mindscape? We can do everything we want here and conjure anything we need..”

“Blue, that's not the point! Think of all we could do! This dimension is just a stepping stone! We can conquer countless more. Fuck, it can be a party every day, all day. For an eternity.”

“But do we really need all that? I've always been happy being here with you.. We can party in here too, i-if that's what you want I mean.”

The blonde groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just think about it for a while, I know I'll get you to agree with me one way or another.”

“Yeah..” The blue haired man said softly, cuddling up to the blonde. 

 

***

When Will woke up it was like he didn't sleep at all. More like a confusing film took place in his brain. He sat up with a yawn, looked down at his sleeping partner beside him and just stared at him in confusion. 

What was that dream? Who- was he the blue haired man? Who was the blonde? What really is the plan and what will it do? Was this what the being ment yesterday? Was the blonde, Bill or whatever his name was the being from yesterday? 

Am I the blue haired man? Is that why Bill keeps calling me “blue”? Will though, but no it couldn't be. If he were the blue haired man… How would he be here with Dipper?

Will didn't notice that he was still staring at Dipper until, Dipper waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Uh, Will? You okay?” Dipper asked in a concerned tone, sitting up.

Will blinked a few times. “Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine honey.”

“That's good.” Dipper wrapped his arms around Will and placed a kiss gently on his cheek. “I've just been really worried about you lately, but you're starting to get better.”

Will smiled softly. He loved that Dipper cared this much about him, but he felt almost remorseful. Will couldn't tell Dipper about the dream vision Bill had given him, and he couldn't tell him about Bill either. Will hated keeping secrets from Dipper, but it was to keep Dipper safe after all.

Will just tightly hugged Dipper and mumbled. “I'm only getting better because of how hard you try to make me better.”

Chuckling, Dipper smiled tiredly at Will. “Why wouldn't I? You do so much for me, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do this for you.”

“Y-Yeah.. I guess you're right, Dipper.” Will said softly. “You're so kind to me..”


	8. Who Am I Anymore?

The next day, Will didn’t tell Dipper about the dreams. He barely spoke at all. It wasn’t until late that night that he had realized how fast the day had went. Will wanted answers, but he also didn’t want to experience another dream like the night before. But sadly…

We do not always get what we want.

 

***

A black aura surrounded the now red haired man. His sclera were an inky black and his pupils were red. “What have I told you about meddling in my work, Blue!” His voice boomed throughout the infinite space.

A flickering white aura surrounded the blue haired man. He was clearly scared, but he tried his best not to show it. His body shook with fear as many tears silently rolled down his pale cheeks. “Bill! I.. I couldn’t let you do that! Those humans were harmless and didn’t do a thing to deserve your wrath!”

“I’m doing this for us! Us Blue! Don’t you understand?! I had them in the palm of my hands! That was until you came in and gave them the courage to do what they shouldn't've!”

“Bill!” Now it was finally the bluenetts turn to take charge. “Bill I cannot stand this anymore! Your horribly fixation with taking over all worlds? Well it’s never going to happen!” The white aura surrounding him grew in size and brightness. “Just give it up! And it you can’t, I’m leaving.. I don't need to deal with you.” The blue haired man turned away from the blonde, looking into the void that surrounded them. “I want you to choose. Me, or the world…”

The rage fled from the blonde’s body. His colors slowly returned to normal as he slowly approached the bluenette. “Blue, I..” He sighed and wrapped his arms around the blue haired man. He leaned close to the other man’s ear and SAID, “I C H O O S E T H E W O R L D.”

The blue haired man yelped in surprise, “T-Then I’ll go!” He tried to free himself from the blonde's grip, only to no avail.

“Like hell you are!” The blonde yelled. “The only way things leave my domain is after I’ve dismembered them! Through with their use!” The blonde laughed cynically, quickly pinning the blue haired man down.

The bluenette’s face was full of fear as he desperately struggled free. “Wh-What.. What did you do!?” He asked frantically.

“Oh. Blue.. I knew one of these days you’d be through with my actions. So,” The blonde smirked, wiping a tear from the blue man’s face. “I’ve been siphoning your essence and energy ever since we became one~. If I wouldn’t of, this fight here would’ve lasted for an infinity. Too bad you couldn't of just stayed out of my work. I could’ve kept on loving you.”

The blond ran his hand through the blue haired man’s chest; aiming straight for his heart. The bluenette let out a horrible cry, and tried with the last of his strength to push the blonde away. The blonde only laughed at the bluenettes weak efforts and slowly and painfully pulled out the blue haired mans heart.

The bluenette coughed out blood as the blonde ate his past lovers heart.

 

***

 

Will suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. His body ached and he felt like he was going to puke. What was that?, he thought. He looked around him, hoping to get some comfort from Dipper. He sighed to see that Dipper wasn’t in the room.

Will ran his fingers through his hair before removing his sweat stained shirt and throwing it onto the floor. He got up and slowly walked downstairs, only to see Dipper at the kitchen table surrounded by papers. “Hey..” Will said, halfheartedly sitting beside Dipper. “What’er you up t-to?”

Dipper looked up from a paper once he heard Will speak, “Oh hey topless. Well last night I was working with a friend of mine.. Bill, he’s been hel-.”

Will suddenly cut Dipper off, “Bill? Um, what does this guy look like, if you don't mind telling me?”

“Oh? Well, I mean we haven’t met. I mean.. We met online.” 

Will knew that Dipper was lying right to his face, yet he said nothing about it. He honestly didn’t want to think about what Bill and Dipper were talking about. “Oh, well okay then.” Will said crossing his legs and picking up one of the papers off the table. He tried to read it, but he couldn’t make out any of it. “Um, Dipper? What is this? Greek?”

Dipper leaned over to read the paper Will had, “Oh no, hun, that's Latin.”

“You know Latin? I though you only knew Russian and Italian?” Will knew French, but he rarely used it. He mostly used it when Jahovaswitniss came to their door, or if some company called.

“Well Latin actually isn’t that hard to learn. Especially if you have two pots of coffee to keep you up.”

“Dipper honey, I don’t think that’s the best way to learn a language.”

“Hey! Don’t complain if it works! Besides, when Latin is translated into a different language, it doesn’t read as good.” Dipper said taking the paper out of Will’s hands and back to its respected place on the table. “Besides, it’s all to help you Will. Oh, by the way I need you to start a dream journal. It’ll help me with my research. Just write down last nights and the night before lasts dream. And when you wake up in the morning I want you to write in the journal before anything else.”

“But, Dippy! What if the house is overrun with owls that’re carry our late Hogwarts letters?” Will said jokingly.

“Well, if that does happen we can forget about the journal.” Dipper laughed then suddenly looked serious. “Then we would tail it to the Hogwarts Express. Slytherin for the win!”

“Hufflepuff will whoop your ass, Mr. Pines!”

Dipper gasped and playfully put his hand over his chest. “It’s not everyday you see a Hufflepuff cuss.”

Will laughed, but yet.. still even in this fun time. The dream that he had last night haunted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to say I'm starting a new fic! I have to intention of abanding this one anyanytime soon! I will continue it!


End file.
